Fiery Passion
by Mlle Maiero
Summary: Post X3. With the power to control fire, a new mutant lights a fire in an angel, a beast, and an obsessed animal. OCLogan OCBeast OCWarren. REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own X-Men but I __do__ own Blaze. She is my own character bitches._

**Summary:** Post X3. With the power to control fire, a new mutant lights a fire in an angel, a beast, and an obsessed animal. OC/Logan OC/Beast OC/Warren.

**Warning:** Minor. Sex.

**Fiery Passion**

_By Mlle Lauren_

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

A figure creeped up to the stone wall surrounding the facility. The stone wall stood at least eight feet high and towering over the figure, daring them to challenge the wall's fortitude. Ivy and various plants climbed up the wall only to become baron with cold grey stones half way up, mocking the life form in front of it. The slealth-like figure looked it over and grinned menacingly, thinking how feeble the defense was for their intended destination. They had been waiting for the right time to come, and this joke of a wall was not going to get in their way. They thought, '_Boy, they are in for treat_.'

With a flick of a wrist, they raised an arm up to the obstacle standing its ground, daring the small figure to pass through. A wave of warmth coursed through them, leaving through their glowing finger tips. A blazing rage of fired roared towards the wall, and a screen of heavy smoke stood where solid stone once had stood before. Stepping onto the other side on the cloud of dark smoke, the figure's grin turned into an evil smirk. _'I'll be expecting an audience very soon.'_

"Let the games begin,' cackled the figure.

* * *

Ringing. A very _loud_ persistent ringing was making its way into my ear, and I hated it for interrupting a very good dream consisting with my claws and very dead Sabertooth. Unfortunately, there was no choice of going back to sleep with the annoying ring going on nonstop. Waking up groaning, I looked around and saw the security screen was the one ringing. The alarm had gone off signifying someone was on the premise that was not supposed to. The intruder was on the grounds in forest and had broken through the wall on the east side.

"It's been a while since some action was around here," I muttered to myself. Grinning like a mad man, I dialed Storm via computer.

"Logan? What's going on?" Storm inquired.

"Nothing my blades can't handle. I got this, no need to worry your pretty little head," I replied with an air of cockiness.

"Logan…"

"I'm going. No time to talk sweet cheeks. There are bad guys' asses to kick." With that, I ended the call and left to hunt my prey.

When I reached the east balcony, I used my keen sense of smell to catch the unfamiliar scent. I have made a fact to know everyone's scent at the school for this particular reason. I cocked my head slightly from the left to the right and back. I could not get a lock on the scent, and it was irritating him. Scanning the forest from the balcony, I looked for something out of place.

Suddenly, there was a blazing explosion in the forest and I knew this was the intruder. I took off towards the explosion when I finally caught the unfamiliar scent. '_This is almost too easy._' I ran towards the forest looking for the owner of the unfamiliar scent.

"He's running. He's running through the forest only, and he knows I'm here," I stated to myself.

"Don't flatter yourself, bub."

Tensing up, I stood still when the figure walked out of the forest. It was woman who stood straight at a height of about 5'5". I could not keep myself from looking over this mutant. She had flaming, orange hair that faded to a black toward the ends. Perched into a tight ponytail at the top of her head, her hair reached the middle of her back. She also had a slight bump or '_poof_' of hair at the top by her hairline. It vaguely looked something you might see on a model in one of Kitty Pryde's fashion magazines she constantly read. Her skin was evenly tan and glowed with warmth. Her eyes were lined with black and were shaded dark in the corners on top of her eyelids giving her eyes a smokey appeal. She had long lashes that were jet black and made her hazel eyes pierce. What caught my eye were her lush lips. They were a vibrant red, so full and pouty, and they were glossed ever so slightly to add a shine. The mesmerizing lips were also curled into a knowing smirk at the moment.

"Damn," I muttered to myself. I was allowed the pleasure of the rest of my inspection without being caught.

"Damn is right," stated the lovely vision in front of me. "You must be Logan or must I say Wolverine." I tensed at the recognition of my name escaping her mouth_. How did she know that?_

"How?"

"I know a lot about you." I find myself not believing any of this. She continues, "I know that you don't have any past recollection before about 15 years ago." She chuckled at me while folding her arms under her breasts and leaning against the tree behind her. "You're probably wondering how I know this." I simply growled a bit in response. The enticing figure just chuckled again.

"How do you know this? I've never met you before." I was finding myself growing irritated. I wanted answers now.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to, maybe, never find out. Now if you can move, I have pressing matters to get to," the secretive intruder stated, walking around me. She had said that with a cocky attitude. No _one says that to me. I'm the cocky one._

"No," I growled out at her again. I swore I saw a smile on her face grow. She stopped walking and turned around to face me with a cocky grin on her face.

"Really… and you're going to stop me? I don't really think you can. Self healing or not, I think you can't." This hot broad was starting to get me angry, and there she was just standing there grinning at me.

As I took the opportunity to finish my inspecting on her, I found myself appreciating her enticing figure. She definitely had an hourglass figure that was begging to draw any man in. Her outfit she wore consisted of a black leather top with three quarter inch sleeves that ended right at her elbows. The top ended just under her breasts, which looked like to be ready to pop out with the extreme v-neck. The plunging v-neck reached a golden buckle, which looked to be holding the top together. Her body appeared to be well taken care of, and she was sporting well-defined abs. I felt my pants become slightly uncomfortable as my eyes roamed over her tight rear. Her leather pants were skintight and matched with her equally as tight top. Her leather boots went up to her knees, over the bottom of the pants. The animal in me was fighting its way to surface.

"Are you done checking me out? I mean really… You looked like you were ready to kill me just a few moments ago," she huffed interrupting my thoughts. I looked her in the eyes now and was taken aback. They looked to be blazing and so alive, holding a mischievous secret. I was drawn to them almost instantly.

Suddenly, she was walking up to me, enticing me immediately. Her hips were swaying, and my eyes were following them. I could feel myself growing even harder and impatient. Heat was coursing throughout my whole body, and I suddenly was itching to touch her smooth, glowing skin.

"Why aren't you ready to tear me to shreds?" she inquired with a sultry look in her eyes. She was right in front of me, about three inches to be exact.

"I…I don't want to," I said huskily. The wolverine was raging inside and itching to come out. I was going to make her give in to me. Subduing this bitch was my only priority.

"Really? And why is that Wolverine?" she questioned while walking her warm fingers up my chest, only to look me in the eyes with her intense gaze. Her voice was low, and it was driving the animal in me crazy. _Damn _was all I could think. Her voice was like a burning flame that felt way too good to touch. Her voice made you want to touch her over and over again.

"Call me Logan." This bitch is mine.

* * *

Clouding his judgment, I spoke low and softly while staring at him. Logan's eyes were hazy and showed all signs that the raging animal beneath his semi-well mannered being hid. His breathing was uneven and his hands were clutched tightly at his sides. I took this time to be conscious of his physical being.

Logan stood only a bit taller than myself at 5'9''. His wild brown hair was swept into an intriguing hairstyle and swept down the sides of his face. Logan's skin was slight tanned and was graced with light brown hairs on his arms and his well defined chest. His white wife beater was tight as was his jeans. The shirt was tucked into the constraining jeans and was finished off with a black belt that kept everything up. In aspect, he looked pretty damn good and this only fueled my evil plot even more.

"Okay…Logan," I replied with my well-practiced sultry voice. Logan was now a puddle in my hand. I was grinning like a mad man on the inside at the victory that was near. From the first time I caught him checking me out, I devised a plan to mess with him. I knew I was getting to him, and I was proud of it. My mother told me that I could get anybody just because of my figure.

_A younger version of the female mutant was walking into a kitchen._

"_Hey mom," she greeted. Her mother turned around to reply to the greeting but frowned upon sight of her daughter._

"_What have I told you about wearing clothes like that?" her mother scorned._

"_What's wrong with this?" The mutant looked down at what she was wore. She was wearing a white v-neck top with a navy blue tank under it. She had a bit of cleavage showing but nothing she deemed as major. She frowned to herself and looked to her mother who had her arms crossed in disappointment. _

"_You shouldn't wear that at your age!" the mother stated with a slight plea in her voice._

"_Wasn't you who said you should show off what you have?" the young mutant snapped back._

"_I was talking about your intelligences not your body!"_

"_I got this from you! You're the one I get the Lithuanian blood from. I blame you for these!" The voluptuous mutant stated grabbing her chest to emphasize her point. Her and her mother started laughing at the obscene gesture. _

"_Just be careful with those. You'll be able to get anything you want with those and drive a few men crazy in the future."_

"_Okay mom." The mutant smiled sadly at her mother._

I laughed inwardly at the memory. My mother had not lied either because I had survived after I left home solely because of my figure. From picking up rides to getting free dinners, I got anything. Remembering the rugged specimen no farther than a few inches away from me, I decided to go in for the kill.

As slowly as I could, I closed the space between me and the hormone-raging man in front of me. I could feel him react to me by grabbing me roughly by my waist and drawing me, if possible, closer to him. His rapid breathes were hot against my face and I could tell his self-control was almost gone and the animal was almost out to play.

'_Good. Let's see how long the amazing Wolverine can last_,' I thought to myself, inwardly playing out how the rest of this would go.

Suddenly, he was attacking my neck with warm open-mouthed kisses on my neck. As he was working his way up my neck, the kisses became even more vicious. I giggled lightly to see how he'd react, and that's when he lost it. He savagely caught a hold of my lips with his and kissed me with a fire that burned with no end. _Hook, line, and sinker._

* * *

Hot and fiery was what the creature was. She was curvy and had a blazing passion that could match mine. I could feel myself lose the control that I was known for. When I heard her light, giggling voice, I knew I was losing it. My mind had became clouded, and the thought of her being someone who broke into the property left my mind. All that mattered was that I subdued this piece of the hot ass that I was clutching to.

As I ravished her warm mouth with all my authority, I backed her into a tree as I continued to explore her mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. I could feel her hands explore my chest through the white wife beater I was wearing. I lifted her up against the tree, and she responded by wrapping her legs around my waist. I groaned at the feeling of her tight legs around my waist. I found myself grinding against her roughly, trying to relieve the pressure in my jeans.

"Logan, do you always treat intruders this way?" She asked huskily, her eyes half lidded and wearing a sly smile on her now swollen lips. I grinned at the look of lust on her face and growled at the fact that I put that on her face.

"Only to temptresses like you," I said softly, my hot breath in her ear. I grabbed her ass hard and I went back to kissing her roughly on her lovely lips but I heard someone yelling my name. I cursed and put down the alluring creature that had her legs wrapped around my waist. I turned my head towards the voice.

"Logan! Logan! Where are you?" I recognized the voice as Storm and growled in frustration. '_Why did she come now_?' I turned to give my attention to the mesmerizing intruder in front of me, only to see that she had disappeared.

Suddenly, I heard twigs snap towards the direction Storm's voice came from. Cursing to myself, I ran towards them, but I what I came to see shocked me. There was the fiery creature hugging Storm in a friendly manner. I just stood there, most likely with a look of confusion apparent on my face. Storm chuckled and I only growled in frustration. The broad never said anything about knowing Storm and _then_ she goes and left me hot and bothered. _I'm going to need a cold ass shower_.

"I see you've met Venus or as she likes to be called, Blaze," Storm stated more like herself.

"Yes," I grunted uncomfortably "I have…" I was still on burning from the stolen moments from earlier.

"Great! She's a new student here," Storm replied full of excitement rubbing Venus's shoulder. My whole body went frigid.

"Blaze…" I saw her secretive smile on her face and a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes, Wolverine?" She asked innocently. She batted her thick eyelashes at me like to show she was innocent and everything. She was definitely hiding something and I was going to find out exactly what that was.

"How old are you?" I inquired. Her smile became a full grin that would give the Cheshire cat a run for it's money.

"I'll be eighteen in November."

At that very moment, I knew something was going to happen.

* * *

**Hey.**

So wow. It's been a while. I decided to edit and rewrite this story for the first time in 2 years. Hope you like? It should be better than the last edition. My writing has improved and it already shows. Let's see what the critics say. Reviews are always fun. The more the merrier I'd say.

_A bientot._

Mlle Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own X-Men but I __do__ own Blaze. She is my own character bitches._

**Summary:** Post X3. With the power to control fire, a new mutant lights a fire in an angel, a beast, and an obsessed animal. OC/Logan OC/Beast OC/Warren.

**Warning:** Minor. Sex.

**Fiery Passion**

_By Mlle Lauren_

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

"Is he always like that Storm?" Storm just chuckled and shook her head. We were making our way back to the institute. I could hear Logan growling in the distance and the sound of trees taking a beating she probably deserved. _It is very funny though._

"No, but it was a priceless look. Oh and by the way, Blaze?" I looked at her when we stopped at the door.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly confused. _What did she want?_

"Could you please change into you _nonmutant_ form? We do have hormonal boys in here and, that outfit isn't going to help." She asked politely. I laughed because I thought of the effect I had on Logan. If a grown man like him acted like that, boys would only by a hundred times worse.

As my skin began to tingle, I concentrated hard on changing. The burning sensation throbbing through my veins and the heat was building up intensely. I could see the heat began to take a form and soon enough I was engulfed in flames. I could feel myself reverting to my 'normal' appearance. My orange hair faded into brown but the stylish model 'poof' was still present in my hair. As my vision became tinted orange from the flames, searing hot pain shot in my eyes as I felt my eyes color becoming a darker brown. My clothes melted into my now flaring orange skin until they were gone. The blazing fire around me grew stronger and the heat become even hotter. I concentrated harder on casual clothes, ignoring the pain completely. I concentrated on a black v-neck with short sleeves and a pair of ripped up jeans that had random red and white paint spots on it. I had traded my mutant knee high boots for white flip flops. As soon as the roaring fire came, it was gone and I was able to caught my breath. Although I caught my breath, my breathing a little bit more deeper because of the transformation.

"Are you alright?" Storm asked me with a concerned look on her face. She grasped my shoulders to steady me and did not let go until I was steadied.

"Fuck." I simply stated. Storm started laughing, and I grinned at her.

On the way inside, Storm decided it was time I got a tour of "Mutant High" as she told me the other students called it. So far she had showed me the underground tunnels first. I saw the danger room. It was pretty big and Storm said it would become bigger when it was turned on. She explained that this is where I would be working on controlling my powers with the instructor _Logan_. I simply smiled at her, while inside I was enthralled with the idea of getting to bother him even more.

Next, she showed me Cerebro where she said you could single out any person in the entire world and even kill them if you thought hard enough. Storm also said no one had attempted to use it since the Charles died because no one had the power equivalent to Charles who could handle Cerebro. Upon hearing about his untimely demise, I was instantly filled with grief knowing that before Charles died, I was so mean to him last time I saw him. _I was so mean that day…_

_A little girl was sitting on a navy blue couch and crying._

"_I hate you! It's your fault I can't do it!" screamed the young girl at a man in a wheel chair. He sat across from her with a look of pity. The little girl was so full of despair that she suddenly ran out of the house._

So preoccupied with the old memory of my past, I did not notice myself running into someone. I immediately on my ass which stung and I quietly let out stream of curses.

"Oh my stars and garters! My apologies miss. Here, give me your hand." I looked up to see a blue hand and I stared at it inquisitively. My sight shifted up towards where the voice was coming from. I let out a soft gasp at my findings. I saw was Henry McCoy, the nation's United Nations Representative, standing in front of me with a look I could not place on his face. I quickly took his hand in fear of being rude to the national representative.

When he pulled me up, I noticed how tall he really was. I am about 5'5", so he had to be at least 6' something. He was obviously blue and furry but because of the second mutation I heard happened to him, he was not covered in fur everywhere. It gave him more of a human look than before when he looked more monkey-ish. He definitely took care of himself physically because you could tell, even through the black Armani suit he was wearing. _I am finding myself liking this place better and better every moment I am here._

"Thanks," I found myself managing to squeak out. I looked desperately around for Storm to save myself from embarrassing myself even further in front of the diplomat but she was not anywhere to be seen. "Where's Storm?" _Why would she leave me alone? I did not even get to finish my tour!_

"She had an urgent meeting to go to with the rest of the faculty, so she asked me to show you the rest of the Institute." _Great._ We continued to walk around the underground tunnels.

"Mutant High you mean, right?" He chuckled and boy did his laugh make me want to melt. His voice had deep, velvety, and totally quality to it.

"Ah, yes. They've been calling it that since I've been a student here which was a while ago." It was my turn to laugh. _Damn, this place has been around for a while._

"How old are you Mr. McCoy?" We made a left at a corner and arrived at the elevator. He put in a code, the door opened, and then he ushered me in after shortly following me. After he pressed the 'Ground Level' button, he turned towards me and grinned, baring his glimmering, white teeth.

"I'm in my forties. I'm just an old man." I laughed again. _Might as well lighten the mood._

"Didn't you know being forty is the new thirty?" I told him in half humor, half seriousness. He laughed again, and I thought I was about to swoon to the floor. When we heard a ding, we made our way out of the elevator and to the left.

When we came into the kitchen, he asked if I wanted anything. I nodded and politely ask for a glass of water. I looked around, taking in the spacious kitchen. Everything looked top notch and this was _only_ the kitchen. The counters were a silver blue marble and the appliances were all stainless steal. I knew I would spend a lot of time in here, but I knew I would definitely not be cooking.

"Here." I replied a 'thanks' and took a sip. After swallowing the water, I let a soft moan in content. The water quenched my dry throat from being so nervous around Mr. Mecoy. I definitely did not want to embarrass myself again. I took another quick sip from the glass and looked at the Diplomat in front of me. He was staring so intensely at me so I averted my eyes and I looked at my glass.

"So, Mr. McCoy, what are you doing here at Mutant High?"

**

* * *

**

I could not take my eyes off her. She was just so captivating at the simplest things, and it was driving me insane. Her eyes wear big and held a fire in them that was so hypnotic they kept a hold on me. Thankfully, the hold was broken when she asked me something. _I do not want to start drooling and embarrass myself._

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked. She in return laughed lightly.

"I said what are you doing here at Mutant High? I mean don't you have 'official' business?" she inquired.

"I'm her because we haven't had a United Nations meeting in a while and will not have one for a while. I decided that I'd put my brain to work and do some research for Storm in the lab down stairs." She took another sip of water and I felt my mouth go dry when the glass reached her lightly glossed lips. She looked up from her glass after she finished with a grin. _My god her lips are enticing._

"A lab? As in chemistry and physics?" I nodded, and I thought she was going to fall off her chair she was so jumpy. "I absolutely love science, especially chemistry!"

"Well maybe I could show you it someti-" I could not finish the sentence because of the girl, no woman jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she breathed in and out rapidly. I was not paying much attention to what she was saying because her body rubbing against me. With curves like she was gifted with, anyone's brain would malfunction. I was grateful when she got off me, and I let out my breath I had not realize I was holding.

"Well…" I coughed a little. "I think we should continue the rest of the tour now. Come along."

As we continued the rest of the tour, I could tell she was going to enjoy her stay here. I had just finished showing her the library and she became enthralled with it. She had told me she was a lover of books. Charles had had an extensive collection of books because he was an avid reader also. He had anything you could think of and much more. Charles had made sure the library was where book lovers, like his self, could just sit down and get lost in what ever they were reading. He had put a fireplace with two cocoa colored couches with a matching chair surrounding it. Above the fireplace was a portrait of his self, Charles, Storm, Cyclops, and Jean when the school had just opened. My enchanting guest had said it was breath taking.

As we made our way towards of final destination, it suddenly came to mind that I did not even know the eye-catching woman next to me. I stopped and turned towards her and she followed. She looked up at me and my mouth went dry again.

"I, I never caught your name," I stuttered slightly. My guest blinked a few times and then chuckled.

"No one really has today," she stated nonchalantly. She stuck out her hand to shake and gave a breath-taking smile. "My name is Venus but I prefer to go by Blaze."

"What an extraordinary name! Why don't you go by Venus, if you don't mind me asking?" I inquired precautiously. We started to walk slowly to the next stop.

"My mother named me after the Greek goddess because she said when I was born she knew I was going to be a breath taking woman and stop men in their tracks. She always imagined me as a little beauty because that's what she thought Venus stood for…" Blaze paused for a minute or two. I watched her close her eyes and shake head side to side slightly with a small smirk. She continued, "Little did she know that Venus was also the goddess of prostitutes and sex." She shook her head again and chuckled. "That's why I go by Blaze. I don't think the name belongs to me." My god this woman could not even see the name did belong to her. _I bet she was the spitting image of Venus and she __would__ stop men in their tracks._

With her hourglass figure and her evenly tanned skin, the things she could do. _I bet she does wonders with those lips, like…No! _She was a student of this Institution. I could not be thinking impure thoughts about a minor especially at my age. _'But she even said that 40's are the new 30's,' _said my inner thoughts, my impure thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the doorway. I glanced over, and Warren standing with a look of awe on his face. This girl was apparently making an impression on everyone here.

"Warren, this Venus…"

"Blaze," she corrected.

"My apologies, this is Blaze, our new student. Blaze, this is Warren or Archangel is his code name." I looked at Blaze and saw a sly smile on her face. The same sly look could be seen in her eyes, and that look made me wonder what she was thinking in her gorgeous head.

"Hey there," she slyly chimed. She was looking him up and down like a hungry animal who had not eaten in a _very _long time. It did not help that he had walked in with no shirt on, and I was getting a bit jealous as the seconds went by.

"Hi. Like Beast said here, I'm Warren." Warren's grin equally held the same look Blaze's had. "May I ask the reason you are here? You a runaway, shunned, or just want to gain control of your powers?"

"I'm half and half. I'm a run away who wants to fully develop and control of their powers. What about you Angel?" The way she said angel was driving my crazy. The alluring low voice could drive any sane man nuts. "I'm guessing shunned because those wings don't look easy to hide." Warren chuckled, and nodded.

"Matter of fact, yes, but my wings are easy to hide." He folded his wings easily into his back, and it looked like there were never wings there to begin with except for the two scars on his back. " Because of my time her, I've been able to go from strapping them down with a harness to being able to fold them into my back."

"That's tight. My power is sort of like that." She smirked wickedly. I could feel my growing hard at the looks Blaze kept giving Warren. _Those implied thoughts are not only visible to those two._

"You'll have to show me some time. What are you doing, by the way?" I just sat here, totally ignored by theses two young ones.

"Well, unpacking first. From there probably the library but right now, I'm on a tour with Mr. McCoy here." She gestured towards me. I smiled, glad not to be forgotten by her. "Tomorrow you could always show me the town or maybe even the mall." Warren's face brightened up.

"It's a date then." She chuckled and waved good bye when he left the room. When she turned towards me, she laughed and smiled warmly at me.

"Wow. Talk about a hormone driven boy." I was hoping she was not talking about me. "I mean, really, Warren was practically panting like a dog." She sat down on a stool and looked at me seriously in the eyes. "You aren't like that, are you, Mr. McCoy?"

"What do you mean?" I inquired breathlessly. Her eyes pierced my very being. My hands were sweating, and the blue fur around my hands was becoming damp from the moisture. My forehead felt a little warm but the rest of my body on fire. It felt like she could read my very soul, and I was nervous.

"I mean, are you hormone driven? Are you a man who can't control his sexual impulses?" She questioned huskily. I looked from side to side very rapidly, and she leaned closer towards where I was standing.

"I, I, I…" Suddenly, her face became red and she started laughing. She was laughing about the whole thing! _That little minx._

"I'm sorry Mr. McCoy. I was just joking around. A man of your status and age wouldn't think with his _head_." I laughed nervously and nodded. "So, when are you going to show me my room?"

"I could show you now since we are done with here." _If I could only show you the things that could be done in that room._

"Sweet!" She ran out of the kitchen, and I followed even though I was the one suppose to be leading. I smiled to myself. To see such a captivating creature was as she would say would be 'Sweet.' It was extremely sweet indeed.

**

* * *

**

Pacing around my room, I just finished unpacking everything, and I was loving this room. It seems Storm had given me her old room since she got Charles's room. The room was big and spacious. It had royal purple walls with white from the trim halfway up the wall and down. The closet was a walk in closet and the doors were a gold color. It also had its own washroom! The washroom had light pink walls with a magenta trim around the ceiling and floor. It had a jet tub big enough for two and a shower that had a waterfall showerhead. My room also had a balcony overlooking the gardens in the back of the institute. The furniture was a dark wood consisting of a four post bed with gold sheer curtains, a large desk with the latest computer system available, a high top table with four matching chairs, and an enormous dresser with a mirror on top. All in all, it was just the way Storm, and I liked our rooms.

As I sat at the end of my bed, I heard a knock at the door. I glanced over and asked to myself who it could be. I mean, the only people who knew me were Storm, Logan, Mr. McCoy and Warren. I sighed to myself at the thought of Logan and Warren. _Damn those two are fine._

"Who is it?" I asked. When no one replied, I asked a little loud slightly agitated. "I said who is it?" Silence was the only response. I was starting to get a little annoyed. "Hello?" When no one answered, I decided to go look at the bathroom. Half way there, there was a knock again. Growling to myself, I walked to the door and swung it open viciously. I was ready to scream but someone turned me around and covered my mouth.

"Shhhh," said the intruder harsh and quietly. It was definitely a male. "Don't need anyone coming in here." I heard the door close softly.

In the process of trying to struggle free, I guessed I stepped on the intruder's foot. Because of the unexpected shot of pain to the intruder's, he let out a grunt. I stopped struggling because I recognized the grunt. _Logan._

"You won't scream if I let go of your mouth, will you?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement. I wanted an explanation. "Good." He removed his hand from my mouth and he turned me around. I stared intently with a pissed look on my face.

"What do you want Logan," I asked with annoyance. Really, why barge into my room like this? He chuckled and let go of me. I walked towards my bed to put some distance between us and turned around to face him. He was staring at me intensely with that same look as earlier only a bit more tamed.

"I wanted to talked," was all he said.

"What the hell about? The sky? The weather?" He was closing the space between us. _This be about earlier._

"I want to know why you did what you did earlier." I grinned knowingly. _'Oh, that's what he wants. A finish to earlier. '_ He was still frustrated from earlier. I looked back at him with an equally heated gaze, and a game plan starting to form in my head.

"What do you mean what I did earlier? What did I do?" I played the ditsy chick card that I have done to many others prior to Logan. I could see him starting to get annoyed. _This was going to be too much fun._

"You know exactly what I mean." I shook my head 'no' with big doe-like eyes. He growled in response and clenched his fists at his side, just like earlier. "I'm talking about when we first met!" He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and brought me closer to him. I was so close I knew _exactly_ what he meant by what I did to him earlier.

"Ohh, I see now," I said like I just figured out what he wanted. I was laughing at him inside my head. _When the hormones rage no one can think straight._

"Why did you do it?" He growled again. This man was more animal than really, any animal I' have ever known. I giggled to continue with my 'dumb' charade.

"I don't know. I just did it I guess." I added another giggle for safety measures. Logan was looking at me like I grew a second head. I just continued to giggle and keep playing the stupid girl who had no clue about anything.

Suddenly out of no where, he threw me on my bed with a such I was not prepared for. He had my cornered on my bed. I sat up and glared at him, imagining that I was drilling holes in his eye sockets. He was looking at me with a savage look. The beast was loose. Then as soon as I was sitting up, Logan jumped on top of me, pinning me under him. He had my hands pinned above my head and straddled my hips. This position was forcing me to arch my back because, unfortunately, one of my pillows made its way under me when Logan first threw me on the bed. He seemed to be struggling internally which something and I could tell there was a major fight going on in his eyes.

"You don't know what you are dealing with, and what you have done to me. Pay back's a bitch you know." Continuing my charade, I looked at him like I did not know what he meant but I knew exactly what he meant. He was talking about when I left him all hot and riled up in the forest to meet Storm.

"What do you mean, Wolverine?" I feigned stupidity and adding his mutant name even though he said to call him Logan.

"I said, call me Logan, sweet cheeks. And I'm saying we are going to continue what we were doing earlier, sweet cheeks." I truly would be laughing If I was not putting on this act. He was acting like the alpha and though he was in complete control of the situation but oh how he was wrong. I had where I wanted.

"Really? Um, okay Logan." I grinned seductively up to him while slightly fluttering my lashes. He smirked cockily back, as if he had won. _Let us continue this never-ending game of ours Logan._

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Hey.**

Again. Rewriting and editing these chapters. Review. Review. _Review_.

Hopefully you like the improved Fiery Passion. Think I might do some

story art for my online gallery :]

_Au Revoir._

Mlle Lauren


End file.
